The Manor
by icaris
Summary: harry defects from the light, but doesnt turn dark. forms an alliance with draco malfoy. eventually will be hd slash.
1. chapter 1

a/n: '...' is written, or thoughts. (.please r/r. this is the first long term fic I've planned in a while...everything will be explained in the upcoming chapters. Thank you ( Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. Or draco malfoy. I only wish I did. sigh  
  
'I'm so tired of being manipulated. They all lied to me, everything I've thought was real isn't and everything I believe in is a joke. That old fool, Dumbledore, still thinks of me as a little kid, to be kept "safe" and keep secrets from. Well, today was the last time he'll affect me and my decisions. I showed him today that I am not just Harry Potter, golden boy on the side of the light. I am more than a pawn, to be manipulated in this game between him and Voldemort. I am stronger than both sides, and I intend to show it to them someday. Dumbledore doesn't have any idea of how powerful I am, how much control I've gained over my powers. And for this, he will pay.' Harry put his quill down and looked at the scenery, still furious with the Headmaster. The events of the past day weren't to be taken lightly he knew, but at the same time he wanted to stomp around and inflict pain on everyone he thought was loyal, everyone he thought was his friend.  
  
'I am truly alone in my quest,' Harry wrote, 'and to succeed, I must find allies in those I thought were my enemies. This is the only way.' He closed the book, casting a spell with the wave of his hand so if one tried to read it, they would have their worst fear shown to them.  
  
----  
  
"The Potter Manor." Draco's tone remained neutral, as he was walking up the driveway. "Blaise, tell me again, why are we at the Potter Manor?". Blaise rolled his eyes and replied,  
  
"Because Harry needs allies. He's finally realized the truth about Dumbledore, and he knows he'll need allies. You do too, seeing as how you defected from the Dark Lord last week." Draco rang the doorbell,  
  
"Yea yea whatever." The door opened, and a house elf peered at Draco and Blaise and bowed. "Masters Malfoy and Zambini. Welcome. Lord Potter has been expecting you." He opened the door wide enough to let both boys in and shut them, leading them to the study where Harry sat.  
  
"Malfoy. Zambini." Harry tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Please, sit. What brings you to Potter Manor?" Draco and Blaise sat as Blaise began to explain their situation.  
  
"We know you need allies. We've known of Dumbledore's.. manipulations for a while. We're here to offer an alliance with us, not with the Dark Lord. We defected from him about a week ago. We have others, who are willing to fight with you, should the need arise." Harry sat there for a moment, silent.  
  
"All right. I accept your alliance." He stood up and snapped his fingers, calling a house elf to him. "Show these two to their rooms, and make sure you get them whatever they want." He looked at Draco and Blaise. "Dinner will be served at 7, and if you need anything else, just ask Sandy here. She'll get you guys whatever you want. See you at 7." He strode out of the room, leaving the two boys with the house elf.  
  
"He's changed." Draco muttered to Blaise, "He's.. I don't know what the word is..But he's not the golden boy of the light anymore. I can tell that much." Blaise nodded as he fell in step with Draco, following the house elf.  
  
"What do you think happened? I only know what I picked up from the Gryffindors. Dumbledore manipulated Harry into doing something he didn't want to, and it backfired on him. But Harry's not turning dark either. He's just not Dumbledore's little lap dog anymore. Hmm..." Harry was in the room that the house elf led the two boys in and they paled, scared at what they thought he would do.  
  
"Potter...I thought we just left you..." Harry smirked as Draco paled even further when he pointed waved over the table and conjured tea. "You..You're doing wandless magic!" Harry merely nodded.  
  
"Would you like to have a seat? I forgot to mention a few things to you.." He watched the two boys take seats at the table and served tea to them. "I guess I should start now." Harry smiled as he finished handing the tea to Draco.  
  
"You know, Potter Manor is very similar to the Malfoy manor. This means we most likely have the same wards, with different keys of course You will be able to practice magic on these grounds without being detected by the ministry." Harry looked out the window to the Potter grounds, which were enormous. "There is also the problem of old allegiances. I know both of you defected from the Dark Lord last week; I have my sources in his camps. But I no longer serve Dumbledore. I don't deny that he's a great wizard, because he is. But recent events have uncovered that he is a manipulative old man, and I have no intention in becoming his Pawn. Thus, I am the third party in this war. I'm not going to become Dumbledore's pawn, but I must kill Voldemort." He looked back at the two boys who were looking at him, wondering what this change meant.  
  
"Harry...do you realize what this means? Most people can only see black and white, which means you'll be ostracized quite a bit." Draco spoke softly. "This would most likely include the Weasel." Harry smiled bitterly and continued,  
  
"Yes, I am aware of what the weasel will do. He has already started. He is allowed access to the grounds, but not the manor. Quite a few accidents can happen to people on the grounds." Harry looked at Draco meaningfully and continued, "Of course I wouldn't want the unforgiveables cast on the grounds, the ministry can detect that much. But have fun with him. He doesn't deserve to be a Pureblood wizard, and the only use anyone will ever have for him is breeding. And even then, " Harry sneered, "Not many will want to breed with him."  
  
"So you're promoting this idea of hurting the weasel? Wow, you have changed." Draco laughed and continued, "I remember our first year at Hogwarts, where you refused my friendship because I insulted the weasel." Harry nodded again,  
  
"Well, things have changed. This new attitude towards the weasel only applies to him however, not to his whole family. His parents, brothers and sister are all allowed in the manor until otherwise specified. You should be civil to them, if nothing more. I expect this much from the both of you, who I believe are masters at the art of the subtle insult." Harry stood up, and walked to the door. "As it is, the weasel's on his way here. Sandy will inform you when they arrive and where he is. Remember, don't use the unforgivables, I will be watching. I'll talk to you after the rest of his family gets here." He nodded and walked out of the room, humming to himself. Ron Weasley would get his soon enough, and he wouldn't have anything to do with it.  
  
----  
  
Ron Weasley stepped onto the grounds of the Potter Manor, knowing that Harry was furious with him. He couldn't blame him either, because he knew what he had done. He had done the worst thing imaginable, he had betrayed Harry. Betrayed his secrets, his privacy and most of all his trust. Ron had given all these up for a shot at fame with the Daily Prophet. He wouldn't blame Harry for hating him, he hated himself at the moment. He reached the door of the manor, and as the door opened, he stared into the face of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be at some death eater meeting or something?" Ron glared at him and replied,  
  
"No. I'm sorry weasel, we're guests here. You however, aren't allowed to enter the manor, only the grounds." Ron turned red,  
  
"Watch me." He walked through the doors and smirked at Draco, before the wards threw him out onto the gravel driveway.  
  
"So weasel, who's the dumbass now?" Blaise smirked as Ron turned even more red, if it was possible.  
  
"HARRY. HARRY POTTER." Ron screamed, trying to ignore the smirks of the two slytherins. "HARRY POTTER COME AND SAVE YOUR BEST FRIEND NOW." He paled as a loud voice, amplified by sonorus, replied,  
  
"Ronald Weasley. The betrayed do not help thoes who have betrayed them. This is the ancient tradition of the Pureblood lines. You should know as much. This is your punishment, my revenge. You're family however, is still welcome at the manor. After Draco and Blaise finish with you, please inform your family of that. If you know what's good for you, you will run. Now. Before Draco and Blaise have a chance to go after you. Their magic will not be detected by the ministry. Yours will. Goodbye, Ronald. I hope you never get the chance to betray anyone ever again." Harry's voice stopped, and Ron ran as fast as he could, until he reached the outside of the gates.  
  
"Harry" he whispered in anguish at the loss of his best friend, "I'm so sorry. Maybe someday you'll forgive me." Ron Weasley disapparated as his family along with Hermione Granger, reached the gates of Potter Manor. They were welcomed in by Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini, who were still at the door laughing about Ron's flight and shown to Harry's study, where he sat waiting for them. The two slytherins were about to leave before Harry motioned at the two chairs nearest him,  
  
"Draco and Blaise, please sit here. Hello Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled. "Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and Hermione. Please take a seat. I assume Dumbledore has informed you of the recent events, which lead to my leaving the Dursleys, and Hogwarts until the start of the new term?" The redheads all nodded.  
  
"Well, I will not oppose him. If he would like an alliance, we will give him one. But for now, I refuse to be treated like a lapdog, begging for scraps of information. Not after what Ron's done to me. After learning of his betrayal, and the information that could have prevented that from happening, I no longer want to be his golden boy. I've lost too much already because I've let myself repeat my mistakes. I hold nothing against you guys because of what Ron's done to me. I hope you can still treat me as Harry, not as an outsider." Harry smiled softly, "You guys are the only real family I've ever known. It would be a mistake for me to throw that away." Mrs. Weasley began to cry as she stood up and hugged Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry, you would never lose us...We were almost afraid we would lose you because of what Ron did." Harry hugged her back hesitantly, not knowing what to do in this situation,  
  
"Mrs. Weasley..i would never hate you because of something that Ron did.. Like I just said.. you guys are my only family.." he smiled as Mrs. Weasley sat back down.  
  
"Now, I know that you would never leave Dumbledore's side, but please, do not turn against me either. I do not wish to fight a war against two sides, my only goal in this war is to destroy Voldemort." he ignored the gasps of terror at the name. "Voldemort took everything from me sixteen years ago, and I do not intend to let him do it again." The weasleys looked down into their laps as Draco started.  
  
"I know that most of you here don't trust me. I cant say I blame you for that. I would like to apologize first of all, for being a rude pompous ass to you all. This doesn't mean I will change in public, the Malfoy traditions must be upheld. But this is an acknowledgement that my behavior in public, while unacceptable, do not reflect my true feelings. As it is, we're planning on throwing Harry a birthday party, and you are all invited. For further details, ask sandy the house elf before you leave. I would like to thank you for taking your time to listen to me. Excuse me." With this, Draco left the room, knowing that although he hadn't begun preparations for a birthday party for Harry, he had to soon; Harry's birthday was three days from now.   
  
The Weasleys sat through Draco's speech, polite enough to keep silent through the whole thing. After Draco left, they sat there stunned, before Mr. Weasley said,  
  
"That was a fine speech. We must be going now Harry, Ron will probably be back at the house by now.. we're disowning him you know. We have to go through the ceremony and then do it publicly, but it will be done by the time your birthday comes..and he will no longer be a Weasley. " The Weasleys picked up their hats and coats at the door. "Oh, by the way, Harry, please tell Draco that we accept his apology and we offer one in return for judging him by his name." And with that they left. Harry closed the door and turned around where Hermione still stood.  
  
"Hermione..I assume you have something to say to me besides what the other shave said already? Otherwize you would not be here in the company of a different Harry potter and two slytherins?" Hermione burst into tears as she hugged Harry, happy that she saw the Harry she's known for years behind the mask.  
  
"Oh Harry," she began as she took his arm, "I just needed to make sure you were still normal..after Ron's betrayal and his visit. I know he just left, because I put a tracking device on him. I knew he was going to try something like this..he hasn't been acting normal recently..He's always gone when the dark lord strikes and he won't show anyone his left arm! One night, he fell asleep after we were..well we were snogging..." Hermione blushed. "And i took the concealment charm he had off..The dark mark is there Harry, and he's turned against us." Hermione began softly, but resolute. "I'm going to continue being his girlfriend. I need to see what he's going to do. He wont get away with this for long..I promise you that much Harry. I know that you have publicly renounced him, his family is going to disown him for taking the mark. You must not hang around me, unless in secret. This way, we're sure that he will trust me for sticking by him." Hermione smiled as they walked into the kitchen, where Draco was planning the party with a house elf.  
  
"Draco" Harry began softly, trying not to scare the house elf, "Hermione will be staying with us until school begins. Please, be nice to her. After school begins, you can insult her again, but shell be doing some spy work for us. I'll talk to you about it later." Draco merely looked at Hermione for a moment before returning to plan with the House Elf.  
  
They walked to Hermione's room alone; Blaise had disappared somewhere along the way to the kitchen. The silence between them was comfortable, a silence between close friends.  
  
"Hermione, this is your room while you're here, anytime. The door on your right leads to a walk in closet, and the door on your left leads to your bathroom. The room across the hall is mine, you're welcome to come in and talk anytime if I'm there, but please don't enter it unless I'm there. I know how you don't like using house elves, so this passageway," Harry pulled a book from the shelf halfway, opening up the bookcase, will lead to the Kitchens. There is a passageway out of the manor from the kitchens, in case of an attack. I'm planning on showing it to you, Draco, and Blaise after dinner. Any questions?" Hermione shook her head and began laughing. Harry merely raised an eyebrow at her behavior, waiting for her to calm down and explain.  
  
"Harry....haha...If you had told me..haha..a year ago that you would have turned out so..mature..I wouldn't have believed it.." she took a deep breath and started laughing all over again.  
  
"Hermione" Harry was grinning, "If you had told me a year ago that I would give you access to the Potter library, I would have thought you were insane." Hermione sat up, all laughter gone.  
  
"You're giving me access to the Potter library?!" Hermione jumped up and began to drag Harry downstairs before she stopped and looked around confused.  
  
"The library is this way," remarked an amused Blaise, who was watching Hermione in her confusion. Harry smiled,  
  
"I'll leave you two alone to get aquainted in the library." and after a wink, he walked off. 


	2. chapter 2

****

a/n: don't know what happened to the beta. Am taking offers for new ones? ;) if anything confuses you, tell me and I'll try to figure out how to fix it. The italics [hopefully they show up] are flashbacks. sorry about the laggy update...i've been working on this on the labtop, but it doesn't have internet access, and I couldnt plug it in because I was on a car trip to arizona XD

****

Madness: I was planning onexplaining that through flashbacks.. and.. other various scenes =)

****

Disclaimer: don't own anything. Except my computer, and a pen.

****

Warning: SLASH is coming up. If not this chapter, then soon. If you don't like gay slash, DON'T read it.

Harry could be found in his study the next week, pouring over a book which looked very old and used. Hermione was with him, going through another book that was similar in size and condition. Once in a while they would scribble notes onto parchment next to the books, before returning to them and becoming immersed in the books once more. Harry did this to keep his mind off of many things he knew he would have to deal with, including Ron's betrayal.

"I'll always stand by you mate."

Harry frowned, not believing he heard Ron's voice.

__

"He's lying to you, Boy-who-lived. He's on the Dark Lord's side, and it's just KILLING you that you couldn't do anything to stop it."

Harry tried to block out Pansy's words, the teasing tone coming back to haunt him after half a year.

__

"Harry, it's not safe for you to hang out with him anymore. It doesn't matter if he was your best mate; he's going to become a death eater tonight."

Blaise's worried tone bothered him, but he had defended Ron despite his worries.

__

"I was under Veritaserum Harry. You have to believe me mate. I would never betray you. Even if I was on the verge of being Avada Kedavra'd."

Ron's pleading look stopped his anger from flowing out onto the redhead after the Daily Prophet article was published.

__

"Ronald Weasley, do you willingly accept the Dark Mark, as a symbol of your continuing servitude to the Dark Lord?"

Lucius Malfoy's voice pounded in his head, during his vision. He had woken up after Ron had uttered the two words that destroyed their friendship forever.

__

"I do."

"Harry" Hermione shook Harry out of his trance. "Maybe you should go get some sleep." Hermione's worried tone brought up emotions from Harry he thought dead.

"Hermione." Harry broke down as the bushy haired girl began to hug him. "Hermione...I can't....every time I try to sleep, I see him. I see the events that lead up to his betrayal, and... I see him with that power hungry look in his eyes. It hurts to sleep, because his betrayal hurt the most..."

"Harry..it isn't your fault that he betrayed you. You always knew that as the youngest Weasley boy, he always felt he had something to prove. He always wanted to overshadow his brothers in fame and fortune. Voldemort found his weakness and tried to exploit it. It's not your fault that Ron became a death eater, and it is definitely not your fault that he wanted fame that badly. Voldemort promises many things, and Ron was too thickheaded this time to see that Voldemort doesn't deliver on those promises. It's not your fault Harry. Everyone is human, and not all of us are strong enough to refuse our dreams offered to us on a silver platter." Hermione spoke softly, trying to make Harry understand.

"Did you read that Daily Prophet article 'mione? The one where he told the world every single one of my secrets, anything that could be used as an advantage to Voldemort because Voldemort offered him a job with the Chuddy Canons? Can you blame me for not being able to trust him because I watched his initiation through a vision? What about when I gave him the second chance, after he claimed he was under Veritaserum? Only to have him stab me in the back while I wasn't looking? Human weakness can be exploited, but not to the extent where people who've been your best friend for the last five years suddenly turn their backs on you and try to harm you on purpose. The list doesn't even end there. He betrayed every value he was taught as a kid by turning his back on us and joining Voldemort. He betrayed Snape, and almost had him killed for Christ sake! These actions don't happen unless the person is willing to lay his line down for his master. They don't betray their best friends on a whim, and deceive them further so they can betray them more. He knew what he was doing..." Harry closed his eyes as images began to flash across his mind of Ron. "He wanted this. I just don't understand why." he whispered, finally crying himself to sleep.

Hermione looked at Harry lovingly, before calling a house elf to take Harry to bed. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have called on the House Elves for anything, but decided that this could be her one exception. Harry's bedroom was connected to his study by a very long and narrow passageway, and she wasn't positive she could levitate him through without causing him any harm. After the house elves had taken Harry to his bedroom, she sat there thoughtfully, thinking of ways to make Ron pay for his betrayal. When he had joined Voldemort, he took the chance that he would lose all that he had found dear. He had, but he didnt know that just yet.

'_when it happens Ronald Weasley, you'll know exactly what hit you. And why.'_ Hermione thought grimly before continuing her studies of the book in front of her.

----

Draco groaned as he rolled over in his bed, cursing the house elves for opening the curtains to let sunlight in.

"Not a morning person, are you Draco?" an amused Blaise remarked from the open door. Draco cursed again. "Come on Draco, you have to get up today. Remember, the party you planned out so carefully? You gotta make sure the house elves don't go overboard. Especially Dobby." Draco groaned and threw his pillow at Blaise, burrowing further under the covers. Blaise chuckled, before leaving Draco alone, and went to get Harry. Harry had slept a full 12 hours the previous night, and was dressing when Blaise went into his room.

"Hey Harry?" Harry grinned,

"What is it Blaise?" Blaise grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to Draco's room.

"You gotta help me wake Draco up." He looked Harry up and down. He had grabbed Harry before he had the chance to put a shirt on. "Excellent. You're topless. That might wake Draco up." Blaise grinned, knowing that Draco was attracted to Harry, and would wake up. Harry entered Draco's room as Draco cursed again.

"Blaise, can't you leave a guy alone with his fantasies for another hour or so?" Harry grinned again, and got into the king sized bed to cuddle with Draco.

"Mmmm. Fantasies. You think you wanna put me in one?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear, and felt him go rigid with shock before relaxing into the embrace. He turned around and muttered,

"I didn't know that the boy-who-refused-to-die swung that way." Harry chuckled.

"The boy-who-refused-to-die? I think it's more of a the-boy-who-wants-you sort of thing. And yes, I do swing that way. I believe my sexual orientation is the result of a rather nice experiment between me and a Slytherin our sixth year." Harry watched as Draco opened his eyes, and realized that Harry was shirtless.

"A sixth year Slytherin?" Draco asked, before cursing himself for his husky voice.

"Yeap. Now, get up. It wouldn't do for the house elves to screw up on your perfectly planned party would it?" Harry grinned again as he left the room, leaving a very wide awake and curious Draco. Blaise, who had been outside the door listening the whole time walked with Harry back to his room, laughing.

"Oh god, now he's going to keep bugging me about the screwing around with Slytherin thing."

"Well Blaise, you could always tell him who it was. It's not like it's not your secret to reveal." Harry began laughing with Blaise, as he finished dressing for the day.

"You know, you could always give me another chance." Blaise winked as he left Harry.

------

Ron Weasley was outside the Manor in an invisibility cloak he had managed to steal from Crabbe. He sneered as he took it, thinking about the invisibility cloak Harry had gotten their first year.

__

He always gets everything. It was never fair with us, and this is only justice being served on him. He doesn't deserve any of his fame

He was still allowed to walk on the grounds, and because he was a Weasley, he didn't know that Pureblood family lines had always warded their property to tell them who was on it and where. Harry knew that he was there, and was waiting for more people to show up so he could make a huge scene and humiliate Ron publicly. The Harry that had revealed itself to Hermione yesterday had slowly begun to die after Cedric's death, and he was quite glad for that simple fact. He was beginning to become accustomed to the coldness; the power he had accumulated attested to that fact.

Harry seemed to be on the path towards becoming another Dark Lord and for a time, he might have been. If it hadn't been for Blaise, the only Slytherin he was familiar with during the school year, he might have turned into the next Dark Lord. They knew the truth- their relationship was just a means to an end and not something that was meant to last a lifetime, but they didn't care. Blaise was Harry's tether to the real world, the living sane, and the light until Harry was stable enough to stand on his own.

He went to tell Draco and Blaise that Ron was on the grounds, but once he reached Draco's room, he was speechless, and unable to move, all he could do was stare. Draco was changing; his thin but muscular arms pulled the black turtleneck over his head and he went through the wardrobe, looking for a pair of acceptable pants. After he had finished dressing, he noticed Harry standing there with his mouth agape.

"Enjoy the show?" Draco smirked.

"You have quite a nice ass Malfoy, if I do say so myself." Harry almost laughed at Draco's reaction. His face turned and interesting shade of pink while he tried to speak, but failed.

"Cat got your tongue Draco?" Harry smirked. "I just came up here to tell you that our beloved weasel is on the grounds. He's using an invisibility cloak, but what he doesn't know is that they don't work if you know the person, and the fact that he's in an invisibility cloak on the grounds. I believe he'll try to attack after the party begins. Until then, i want him to be left alone. But once the party starts...it's pretty much fair game as to who gets him." Harry smiled, a cold icy smile. "Ronnikins is going to get what he deserves." He walked forward and kissed Draco lightly on the cheek, before turning and exiting the room.

__

'Did that really just happen?'

Draco thought, confused. He shrugged, and went downstairs to tell Blaise that they were going to have fun at this party, despite the number of Gryffindors that were planning on attending.

---

one hour left. Ron checked his watch again, as he waited impatiently for the party to start. His ex-family was already in the Manor, as well as Tonks and Snape. He felt another pang of regret, and tried to suppress it.

__

"Why did you do it Ron? I thought you were supposed to be my best mate. So why'd you betray me?" Tears pooled in Harry's eyes, threatening to drop. "I would have given it all up for you Ron, my inheritance, my family, even my life. How could you betray me like this?" Ron's mouth twisted bitterly.

"I was kidnapped by Voldemort. I didn't exactly have a choice." Ron felt his conscience poke him. "I had to tell him Harry, he threatened everyone we care for, he threatened to kill my parents, my brothers, Ginny. He threatened to kill 'mione. and cho. What was I supposed to do?" Both boys knew this was false. After Ron was kidnapped by Voldemort, he had struck a deal with the Dark Lord. He was promised all of Harry's fortune, as well as his lands. Voldemort offered him the chance to be Harry, and he had accepted. He wanted to become the boy who was worshipped by all, loved by all. He didn't want to be Ron Weasley, youngest son of the Weasley line, unable to do anything for himself.

So he accepted. He turned his back on everything he was raised to believe, every friend he had made in the last six years to become a death eater.

---

The party was held outside, behind the manor under a huge white tent. The house elves had been meticulous in setting up, and it showed. Ron stood outside the tent, not knowing that he was being watched by Harry, Draco, and Blaise. He was only aware of his grumbling stomach, and of the enormous amounts of food on the buffet table to the side.

He debated with himself on whether or not to enter the tent and grab some food and as part of him argued that they couldn't see him, the other part wasn't sure. He ignored that part and walked into the tent, trying to stay silent. He was too busy stuffing his face at the buffet table to notice Harry, Draco, and Blaise walk up to him and strip him of the invisibility cloak. A hush spread throughout the group, as they watched Ron, still unaware of the fact that he was visible, stuff himself silly.

"Ronald Weasley." The icy voice, belonging to Draco, began as Ron noticed the stares. He noticed the absent invisibility cloak, and reached for his wand, but was stopped by Blaise.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our guest of honor." An icier voice cut through the air next to Ron.

"Oops, did I say guest of honor? I meant dishonorable bastard who betrayed everyone in this room." The voice belonged to Harry, as he grabbed Ron's wand and snapped it. Ron paled, as he was left powerless.

"H-H-Hary.. It's.. It's nice t-to see y-you m-m-mate." Ron trembled as Harry placed an icy glare onto him.

"RONALD WEASLEY. HOW DARE YOU." Mrs. Weasley stomped up to the boy and slapped him. "YOU BETRAYED HARRY AND GONE AGAINST ALL THAT WE HAVE TRIED TO TEACH YOU. YOU-YOU-YOU…WE DISOWN YOU RONALD WEASLEY, AND THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NOTHING YOU CAN DO, NO WAY TO APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE." Ron had turn bright red from embarrassment, and then when that embarrassment had turned into anger mixed with fright, he had began to back up. He turned around and ran straight into Draco, who was giving him a strange look. It was a cross between the Malfoy smirk and the disgust he felt for the redhead.

"Weasel." Draco hissed before he and Blaise dragged Ron off out of the tent to a more secluded area of the grounds.

"We're going to have a lot of fun with you." Blaise winked as they tied Ron up.

"Get your filthy hands off of me you bloody Death Eater." Ron spat, as Draco narrowed his eyes.

"So we're Death Eaters now?" He pulled Ron's left sleeve up, exposing the Dark Mark. "If we're Death Eaters, then you're Merlin." He stared at Ron coldly.

"But..but...you're the bad guys! I'm not! I'm Harry's best friend." Ron whined, trying to free himself from the bonds. The Dark Lord would not be pleased to find out about this unfortunate turn of events. The fact that Ron was Harry's best friend would grant him some clemency, but not enough to excuse him from punishment for getting caught.

He whimpered in fear as the two boys drew their wands against Ron. He never knew Draco or Blaise as well as Harry did, because he had always thought of them as "the enemy". Everything was black and white in Ron's world, and that's the way he liked it. He didnt understand how it was possible for Harry to separate from Dumbledore but not join Lord Voldemort, or how there could be people who still tried to stay out of the conflict, taking no side. He was raised with the idea that Malfoys were manipulative evil people, and could never see any way for them to turn light. Just as he believed that he wasn't working against Harry, but for Harry. He convinced himself sometime before the betrayal that he could play the superhero much better than Harry had ever played it, and wanted to prove it to the world.

Ron was snapped out of his musings when he saw a giant spider approach him. It was twice as big as Aragog, and just as hairy. He whimpered in fright as the spider stuck ou a leg to stroke his face lovingly, before spinning a web, and cocooning Ron in the silk. He began screaming, sure that someone would save him, that they'd come to his rescue. The last thing he remembered before he fainted in fright was the spiders eyes staring at him as he was cocooned in the web.


End file.
